myspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne
Details *'Real Name:' Valentin Nelson Wayne Smith *'Religion:' Scientologist *'First Appearance:' Feb 2006 *'Myspace profile:' www.myspace.com/crybabywhore Religious Views *Scientologist/Space Religion/Taoist/Atheist Possibly the only, but certainly the best known, Scientologist reg. Though there is some debate as to whether he is really a Scientologist or not, he is always there to defend his "religion". Since first joining the religion forum, he also dabbled in Taoism, but has since settled on a unique blend on Scientology and Space Religion. A firm beleiver in the Ancient Astronaut theory, he has recently added crystal skulls and Atlantis, which he beleives is a space ship, to the mix. He's fundamentally supradenominational, and known for his good looks and talent. Well-Known For Best known for his many troll profiles, especialy Breathless, to the extent where he is now the first suspect anytime a new troll arrives. He is also well known for his conspiracy theories regarding the Moon and it's unnatural origins, and the Da Vinci Code. He aided squarecircle in co-founding Otherology, the One True Religion. And his perhaps, unhealthy obsession with the colour pink. He is so well-known for this, in fact, that others who try and use pink text get blank stares. Wayne owns pink. He was also nominated best troll and funniest poster in 2006. He is also known for being cyber-raped, a lot. And getting banned, a lot. Was banned 7 times in one night by Grace as a result of the Breathless fiasco. Oh, and lets not forget about the women pants. It was a nice sunny day when wayne pulled on the women's pants and trotted outside to play soccer. Amazingly a picture was captured and Wayne was reveal as a crossdresser. The picture will haunt his myspace life forever. Only Wayne could pull off the questionable fashion statement of white shoes and slit-wrists...but he did! Current and Past Affiliations *Co-founded the Agency with squarecircle. *Otherology. *The Pinkoship Hall. *Co-founded the non-profit organisation Internet Porn for the Amishhttp://groups.myspace.com/internetporn4amish with Jason. *Creator of R+Ptopia. Wayne's mom. The Many Faces of Wayne Wayne is perhaps best known for his many troll profiles. Here are some of his best. Darque Angel Wayne's first troll. Darque Angel had his profile banned, then deleted. He was a 16 year old emo, who thought he was goth. He first started asking questions about how to get into wicca, because he wanted the hot chicks. He soon gave up the pursuit of "hot chicks", and when his Mum took away his My Chemical Romance tickets, he went insane. Claiming he would "kick the crap out of God". Binary Binary was a mysterious character. Age and gender were both unknown, but it was specified that Binary was a 36 year old woman from Germany. Binary's back story stated she was left by her parents in a PC store. A friendly group of PC's took Binary in and raised him or her, as their own. As a result, Binary didn't learn to speak in any human language, and could only communicate in binary code. This quickly drove many posters mad. Binary was also banned, within two days. Mute Mute did not use text at all. Only communicating in pictures. Also banned. Mute posted at the same time as Binary. Waynes Mum One day in RN, some of the R&P mothers were talking about how proud they were of their children. Wayne, not to be left out, made a profile as his mother, and was boasting about himself in no time. This profile was never actually banned, until Wayne used it as a regular account for himself. Jason has an obsession with Wayne's mum and plans to marry her and become Wayne's step-father. Breathless No explanation necessary. She was legendary. Also, she has her own wiki entry. See Also *Myspace profile *300 Waynes